Mario (SSBU)
This article is about Mario's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. For other uses, see Mario. Mario ( ) is a veteran fighter in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He was confirmed in the game's first teaser trailer in March of 2018. Mario's model is updated to include Cappy, which reflects his adventures in Super Mario Odyssey. Attributes Strengths Weaknesses Summary Changes from SSBWU/3DS Attributes *New up and side taunts. *Now features a cameo appearance from Cappy in Super Jump Punch and his new up taunt. *Wedding and Builder outfits from Super Mario Odyssey and Super Mario Maker as palette swaps, replacing the Fire Mario (for Wedding) and Wario colors (for Builder) outfits. *Mario jumps higher. *Mario now hangs on ledges with one hand instead of two and looks angrier when doing so. Ground Attacks * Up tilt has increased ending lag. * Down tilt has increased base knockback and a more horizontal launch angle. *Dash attack's animation has been altered, as Mario now kicks with one foot instead of two, travels further forward, and no longer crouches while performing the move. *Down smash's animation changed to resemble the break dance Mario performs on the cover of Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix. Aerial Attacks * Neutral and forward aerials have decreased landing lag. * Forward aerial's animation now mirrors Mario's stance and has Mario twist instead of flip at the end of the move. * Down aerial's looping hits connect into each other better and the final hit has an altered animation where Mario spreads his limbs out more. Grabs and Throws * Pummel is faster and Mario now only uses one hand to pummel instead of two like in previous games. * Up throw has an altered animation. * Down throw has altered knockback and a more horizontal launch angle. Special Attacks * Fireball is now a multi-hitting attack at close range. * Cape now is worn around Mario's neck when used instead of being held in his hand. * Super Jump Punch travels further, the coins produced by the move have a chance to appear as the Regional Coins from Super Mario Odyssey, and now has the aforementioned Cappy appear when the move is performed. * F.L.U.D.D. has an altered charging animation. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *'Neutral Attack': A one-two combo followed by a simple kick. *'Forward Tilt': A wheel kick. *'Up Tilt': A spinning uppercut. *'Down Tilt': A legsweep. *'Dash Attack': A sliding kick. Smash Attacks *'Forward Smash': An explosive palm thrust. *'Up Smash': An arcing headbutt. *'Down Smash': A flare. Other attacks *'Floor Attack (Front)': A punch to both sides. *'Floor Attack (Back)': A kick to both sides. *'Floor Attack (Trip)': A sweep kick. *'Ledge Attack': A cartwheel kick. Aerial Attacks *'Neutral aerial': A sex kick. *'Forward aerial': A delayed overhand punch. *'Back aerial': A dropkick. *'Up aerial': A bicycle kick. *'Down aerial': A series of discus spinning clotheslines and spinning backfists followed by a spread-eagle stretch. Grabs and Throws *'Pummel': A headbutt. *'Forward Throw': Spins once and throws the opponent forward. *'Back Throw': Spins thrice and throws the opponent backward. *'Up Throw': Throws the opponent into the air. *'Down Throw': Body slams the opponent into the ground. Special Moves Taunts *Up Taunt: Throws Cappy around in a circle. *Side Taunt: Turns his back to the camera and gives a thumbs-up. *Down Taunt: The death animation from Donkey Kong. On-Screen Appearance Idle Poses Victory Poses In competitive play To be added Trophies Palette Swaps Gallery SSBU Builder Mario.png|Mario in his builder outfit. SSBU Wedding Mario.png|Mario in his wedding tuxedo. ss_1.jpg|Mario performing his grab. ss_2.jpg|Mario performing his new up taunt. ss_3.jpg|Mario in his builder outfit. ss_4.jpg|Mario performing his down special, F.L.U.D.D. ss_5.jpg|Mario in both his builder and wedding outfits. sss_6.jpg|Mario with Peach in their wedding outfits. External links Category:Characters (SSBU) Category:Mario universe Category:Playable Characters Category:Veterans Category:Starters Category:Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Category:Nintendo Category:Amiibo